


Roommates

by theravenwriter



Category: No Fandom, Original Work, demon lover - Fandom, exophilia - Fandom, teratophilia - Fandom
Genre: Attempted Rape, Demon, F/M, Fluff and Smut, Human/Monster Romance, light Violence, monster nsfw
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-08
Updated: 2020-10-08
Packaged: 2021-03-07 23:09:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 18,288
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26895733
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theravenwriter/pseuds/theravenwriter
Summary: A woman and grumpy demon are forced to be roommates.
Comments: 11
Kudos: 46





	Roommates

For months now, Ava has lived in her apartment, and it is beginning to feel like home. She is no longer surprised by anything's new location. The place is becoming mundane and routine. It is nice. It isn’t too big. It doesn’t requiring too much maintenance to be kept clean. Her neighbors are friendly enough. She has a nice sized balcony. Her neighborhood is safe. Situated perfectly within walking distance to the medical lab she works in. All things considered, she really likes her little apartment. It checks every box she had when looking for a new place.

The end of her work week has finally come. She rejects plans with friends in favor of a night in. Managing to open the door with her arms completely full of groceries, she kicks the door shut with her foot. Putting them away occupies the entirety of her attention. It isn’t until she has changed into her pajamas and is sitting on the couch with a bowl of leftovers, that she catches movement from the corner of her eye. Turning her head, she sees a figure on her balcony. Her body freezes as her heart speeds up. She has heard that people reacted differently in fight or flight situations. She didn’t realize remaining completely motionless was an option. Not being unable to move is can not be beneficial to her survival. However, she finds herself frozen in fear as she watches the silhouette on her balcony. She assumes by the bulk of the figure that it is probably a man. He is reclining in her chair as smoke occasionally rises into the air. He seemingly doesn't seem to notice her or doesn’t care.

After a moment of simply watching, she comes to the conclusion she needs to make sure the barrier separating them remains. Creeping to the sliding glass door, she locks it. An audible sound is made as the lock clicks into place. Though it is dark, she can tell that the figured turns, and by the red ember of the cigarette can tell the hand is moving in an exaggerated wave. The audacity of this intruder to be that bold is shocking.

She flicks the outside light on, fully illuminating him. He squints at the light. The moment the light is turned on him, her eyes greedily scan over every inch of him. His skin is a light shade of blue gray. He has gray horns that emerged from his long black hair and curled backwards like that of a ram. He is large framed, lean and slightly muscular. He looks too large for her patio chair. He wears an old faded black t-shirt with small holes at the seams from overwear. Dark blue jeans and boots. The juxtaposition of his normal attire to that of what made him otherworldly is jarring. Confusing. Almost comical.

"Turn that shit off!" he barks. He shakes his head and looks away over the railing. "You'll draw the bugs..."

With trembling fingers , she turns the light switch off. "Wha.. What ar-re you?"

He hesitates before stubbing out what little is left of his cigarette. Picking up the pack, he slides another out. As his body is turned away from her, he is speaking with his face away, she can’t hear what he has said. When she asks him to repeat himself, he turns and scolds her for being rude. For trying to carry on a conversation through a closed door. After a roll of his eyes and a promise to not harm her, she unlocks and opens the door just a crack. Still remaining indoors, she asks for him to repeat himself.

"You would refer to me as a demon." He speaks out of the side of his mouth not holding up the cigarette.

"Why are you doing here?"

"I'm cursed to live in this shit hole." Breaking off a match from a matchbook.

"You... you can't leave?" She asks suddenly developing a stutter.

"Apparently not..." After lighting the match, he breathes a heavy sign. He takes a long inhale through his cigarette into the flame. As he finishes, he shakes the match, forcing out the fire. "Look, if I wanted to hurt you, I had plenty of opportunity. Trust me, sweet heart." he is being sarcastic.

"Can I do anything to h-help you leave?"

He gives a bitter laugh, "Sure, but it requires a blood sacrifice." She can see him now that she knows what to look for. His features are highlighted from the light shining from the interior of the apartment as well as the street lights. He leans forward in a menacing way as his smile slowly leaves his face. Panic flashes on her face. He erupts into a laugh again. “I don’t fucking know." he takes a drag, the red ember illuminating his face.. "You think if I had any idea, I would still be here? Cursed to hang around this shitty apartment? Some bozos trapped me here for who knows what? Under who knows restrictions...” he puffs and deflates back into his seat. Kicks his booted feet onto the patio table which rattles and creakes under the weight. He takes another long exhale, causing smoke to billow out of his mouth like a train.

"Why showing up now?"

Flicking the ashes over the balcony, "All these fucking questions... ughh... I'm kinda regretting it now, shit." he faces her and speaks slowly like he is speaking to a child who doesn’t understand. Flinging his cigarette around as he uses large hand gestures. "Initially... I didn't want the drama that came along with you discovering a demon is living in your house..... I got tired of hiding, and now I don't give a fuck if you have a meltdown... I spend most of my time out here....” he waves a hand around the balcony. “I have been here from before the time you moved in.... you've never even noticed I'm here.... I will continue to stay mostly on this balcony, out of you way.... Just don't bother me, and I will not bother you..."

She makes a face of disgust as he takes another long drag. Intentionally, he blows it towards the crack in the door she's occupying. Quickly, she slides it shut with a "yip" of surprise. He laughs loudly, turning away again to look out over the balcony. Shaking his head slightly. He ignores her while she stands at the door in shock.

As she walks back to the sofa, she can't turn her head away from the imposing figure. She sits and continues to stare at the back of his head as he chain smokes. He's been here the whole time? Her leftovers are left abandoned on the coffee table. Room temperature. It doesn't matter, she's not hungry anymore. Of all the situations she could have found herself in, she's stuck with a dick of a roommate. She’s only just feeling settled. Her roots have started to grow here. Ava sighs. She was lucky to find this place. She's determined to see how this goes and is resolved to not move, just yet.

The next morning she rises before the sun. Walking into the living room in her running clothes, she half expects to see nothing. But her eyes wander to the balcony, he's still there unmoved from where she left him. She has a new determination to not let this affect her life. She will not change a thing. Mindful to close the door behind her, she watches him until the last moment when the door clicks shut.

She could go around, find a new route. But she refuses to give him the satisfaction. Running this way to the park she passes under the balcony. She can feel his eyes on her, and she tries to not let her shoulders stiffen knowing he's watching.

On her way back, she chances a glance upwards to where she ought to be able to see him, but it is empty. Is that bastard inside? Although tired from her run, and she should be taking it easy as part of her cool down, she sprints up the stairs. But as she opens the door, he hasn't moved. Maybe it's some demon magic that she cant see him from outside?

Wandering to the kitchen, her eyes constantly on the figure outside. After grabbing a cup of water and contemplating her next move, she walks over to the glass door. Sliding it open, causes his head to slightly tilt, but he doesn't face her.

"I'm, um, about to make lunch. Would you like a sandwich?"

Slowly leaning forward he turns. His eyes bored, and face blank, he only stares at her.

"So.. that's a no?"

She gets no reaction. Eventually growing tired and uneasy after just staring at him, she closes the door and walks away.

That night she does take her friends invitation to leave her apartment to have dinner and drinks. Stumbling in early in the morning, she passes out on the couch. Waking up still slightly off balance. Cracking her eyes open, she can tell the sun is high in the sky by the amount of sunlight in the room. She seems all in one piece, although slightly hungover. True to his word, he hasn't touched her, even at her most vulnerable. Lazily lifting her eyes to the balcony door, she watches him through the glass. It's the first time she sees him standing. He's tall. Leaning on his forearms atop the railing, the muscles of his back stretched. His upper body is reaching forward in order to be in the direct line of the sun's rays. His eyes are closed and the wind is slowly blowing his hair back. She thinks he resembles a cat sunning itself. She's never been not frightened enough to noticed before, but he's actually handsome when not scowling. She knows if his eyes were open, they would be a dark color. Although she wonders in the light of day, if they are truly black, or maybe have an underlying color. His face is mostly hard angles. Strong jaw and high cheekbones. A long, straight nose. All those angles make a nice contrast to the curve of the horns circling back then towards his face. In the harshness of the sun, the color of his skin seems more gray. He's actually hot... she's still drunk. Closing her eyes, she drifts back to sleep in an effort to wake up after some of the alcohol has had the chance to process through her system.

Waking up well after noon, she groggily makes her way to the bathroom to wash off last night. Emerging in clean clothes with a towel wrapped around her washed hair, she sets about making dinner.Even after the previous days unwelcomed offer of lunch, she makes enough to share.

Serving two plates, she makes her way to the glass door. Without asking, she places one on the table in front of him. He only looks up at her.

Taking the chair on the side of him, "I made too much, and don't like chicken leftovers..." was the only excuse she made as she lifted her fork and knife and began to cut it into slices. She avoids eye contact, in an attempt to hide her eagerness for him to take her offering.

He closely watches her, before lifting the utensils and clumsily mimicking her movements. It appears as if he has never before encountered them. He is careful as he maneuvers the fork between the two longer teeth that frame each side of his mouth. As he takes his first bite, his eyes wander back and forth as if looking at nothing, but attempting to comprehend what he was experiencing. He slowly chews, then swallows. She tries not to show any reaction as he continues to eat. Standing, she walks back inside, abandoning her food.

He stops. His eyes following her. Has he done this wrong? This is so stupid. Why is he even doing this? He doesn't need to eat. It is nice, but nothing he requires. Is this part of a ritual, dining together? It seems important enough for her to continue to hound him about it. He pokes at a small tomato on his plate making it roll around. Why would she leave? Ugh, this is so stupid. If only he could leave. This is getting awkward, he doesn't know what is expected of him. Things weren't this complicated before he had revealed himself. Maybe he should have stayed hidden.

A glass of wine is set before him, as she sits back into her seat. She takes a sip from her own glass. Her sudden appearance surprised him and his hand holding the fork jerks in a defensive hold. He looks like he might stab her before he relaxes. The tomato he had been chasing around his plate flies over the balcony from his quick movement.

"Hey, asshole!" they hear someone calling from below.

She looks over at him as she begins to quietly laugh. "SHHH!" she says holding a finger to her mouth.

Watching her laugh, he fights the smile that threatens to curve his lips. Focusing on his plate, he lowers his face so she can't see. He likes that sound more than he is willing to admit to himself. They don't dare make a noise as they eat and drink their dinner over the sounds of cursing and threats being yelled by someone on the ground. Every once in a while she stifles a laugh at the ridiculousness of the situation. And he continues to hide his smile.

The following morning she arises early for work. Dragging out of bed, she accomplishes her morning routine. Dressed and prepared to walk out the door, she starts up the coffee. Looking out onto the balcony, she pulls out two mugs, instead if her usual one.

Walking out with a tray, she places it down on the patio table.

"Coffee?" After seeing his uncertainty last night, she no longer assumes that any thing isn't new for him. She makes a show of fixing her own. Stirring in milk and sugar, before sliding him the condiments when she's done.

She can tell he's playing it cool, but catches him dipping a finger into the sugar to sneak a taste before he serves himself any. He must like it, because he takes way more than she did. They sit in companionable silence, as they sip their coffee. The street lights click off as the sun slowly starts to illuminate the world.

"Well, I'm off to work." She doesn't know if any of this needs explaining. But if his exposure to her world has only been limited to her apartment, she wonders how much of what is happening he is able to piece together. "I'll be back around the usual time." She smiles, but doesn't wait for one in return. Bringing the tray inside, she continues along as planned. She thinks she can feel him watching as she walks down the sidewalk, off to work.

Coming back that afternoon through the rain, she balances an umbrella with a few bags. She places her keys on a side table as she slides out of her wet shoes. Setting the bags on the kitchen table, she escapes into her room to clean up and change into some dry clothes. Now ready to wind down after a hard day of work, she peeks out onto the balcony. Although she knows that he is under a cover, he is not out of the elements. There is no way he can be comfortable. The glass is misted and everything outside seems to be covered in a layer of humidity.

Sliding ope the door, she places a plant on the patio table. "Hey, I brought take out. Come eat inside." Not waiting for his refusal, she walks away. Leaving the door open hopefully she's forcing him to come inside. But maybe he wont care, and let the water get inside. It is a risk she takes. Busy in the kitchen plating the food and pouring drinks. She is surprised, despite the invitation, that he's awkwardly standing just inside the doorway. "Do you need some dry clothes? A towel?"

Looking down at his wet boots and the puddle he's creating on the floor. He shakes his head 'no' and passing a hand over his chest, his clothes dry, as the puddle disappears.

"Oh wow, ok.... Close the door and grab the drinks from the kitchen, please." She makes her way to the table setting down the two plates. She takes a seat before one, and places the utensils on the table. He returns a moment later with their drinks in hand. Places one before her, and takes the seat designated for him. He looks almost domesticated. Although the rain helped speed up her progress in moving their interactions inside, she hides her approval by attempting to act nonchalant. After spending more time around him, she isn't fooled by their harsh first interaction. He is curious, frustrated, and probably bored. She honestly can not say that she wouldn't feel the same way. From these discoveries, a determination grows to find out more about him.

"So.. what's your name?" she said around a mouthful of Lo Mein.

"I have many.." he said as an answer avoiding her question as he attempted to hold the fork between his long nails.

"What can I call you?"

" I really don't care.” He moves the noodles around, struggling to pick them up. Only gaining some success when he just stabs at them. "I don't plan on answering to anything, anyway." She recognizes that he is lashing out in frustration.

"Oh?" As a smile comes over her face, he knows he has made a mistake. Bringing a finger to her lips, she squintes her eyes as she pretends to fall into deep thought. "I’ll pick my own then. How do you feel about Rusty?"

He barks out a laugh, almost choking. "Rusty? Is that really anyones name? You call people 'Rusty'? You can not be serious. Um. no..."

She laughs, "Oh! Frank?"

He scoffs... "No."

"Clarence?"

The sound of air leaving his lungs is his only reply.

"Neville?" She laughs.

He fixes her with a disgusted look.

“Hum... Rico?”

He continues to stare at her, but one side his lip quirks up in something between a smirk and a snarl.

“Carlos?” She says with a flair of a Spanish accent.

He actually releases a full bellied laugh. The sound initially scares her. It was loud and catches her off guard.

She smiles broadly, “Delores?”

The remnants of his laugh remain, leaving behind a smile he doesn't try to conceal. Through crinkled eyes he say, “ I actually knew a Delores. Very pleasant woman.” He continues to laugh softer.

“Feston?” She says continuing to smile as she teases him.

“What the fuck?” He laughs louder. “You’re not even trying.... Are these even names? Fine, I’ll tell you before one of these sticks..." Glancing in her direction he sobers "Awarnach." the final sound making a noise that isn't used in English. Feeling vulnerable, he looks at her for her approval.

"A-war-nach." she sounds out slowly. Mindful to pronounce it as closely as possible. "It's a mouthful." She smiles.

Taking a bite of steamed broccoli, he slowly chews. Nodding. "Yeaaaa..." he says thoughtfully, "I guess it is."

"Aaron?" she asks permission while swirling her wine."It's kind of similar. Might be an English variant?"

"Aaron. I can live with that. I've been called worse." He says while struggling to get more noodles on his fork. She makes a note to not order noodles again.

After dinner, she asks him to stay inside to avoid the weather. He doesn't argue. As she clears the table, he follows doing the same. He doesn't need prompting, but he watches her closely for cues. After the kitchen is cleaned, they settle in the living room. Pulling out her laptop, she sits besides him. Curiously, he watches as she controls the mouse with her finger tip on the pad. She explains different things he could use the internet for. In an effort to curb his boredom, she offers him access anytime he wishes. Curiously, he asks questions as they come up. She explains it needs to be powered up occasionally and how the process to charge it.

Eventually she stands, stretching her arms above her head. "I've got to go to work tomorrow, I'll see you in the morning for coffee." That night she leaves him on the couch with his face illuminated by the computer light. Smiling all the way to her room. Happy with the progress they have made. If she is forced to have a roommate, being civil is the least she could expect. Maybe even hope for friendship. If she is forced to live with him, she is determined to make the most of it. Actually looking forward to not always being alone. She is looking forward to having someone to come home to. And under the rough exterior is someone she actually enjoyed spending time with... so far. He is fun and has a similar sense of humor. She hopes that he will continue to let her share her home life with him, and that she in't too annoying.

As time passes, he begins to spend more time inside. He's often on her computer, but when she is available, he sets it aside in favor of conversation. He asks questions about things he's read. She's amused by the different corners of the internet he finds himself into. Also, she makes a note to invest in better virus protection. Although still gruff on occasions, he starts to mellow out somewhat. She knows how to better read his moods, and doesn't take offense when he is intentionally standoffish.

She begins to notice the kitchen is stocked with items she hadn't replenished. Mostly his favorites, some of hers. Not having to do the extra shopping, helps not only financially, but allows her to waste less time out.

One night as she's watching a movie, he's passes behind the couch on the way from the kitchen. His eyes are trained on the tv as he asks about what he sees. He moves to sit on the arm of the couch as he takes a large bite of ice cream. It's an older movie about a demon who rides a motor cycle. It's super cheesy but a cult classic.

Aaron laughs out loud. He has to cover his mouth to keep his ice cream from coming out. "He. has. an. eye patch?" he chances a glance at her with a wide smile on his face. Quickly looking back to the tv so he doesn't miss anything. "There is zero reason a demon would ever lose and eye and NOT have it grow back..." he scoffs. So engrossed by the tv, that he sets his ice cream down on the coffee table half eaten. He sits on the couch cushion leaning forward like he's watching a documentary on the most interesting of topics. Instead it's part 5 of a terrible movie franchise whose hero has bad makeup and smokes nonstop. Ava rolls her eyes as she reaches for his melting ice cream. Leaning back she takes a bite, only to force herself to swallow it. After a coughing fit, she realizes it's covered in a thick layer of granulated sugar. She knew he had a sweet tooth, but this was borderline disgusting. Reaching to set it back down in its place on the table, he intercepts it. She watches in horror as he takes a bite. He swallows not even reacting as if it's the most normal thing. He doesn't even flinch, as all his attention is on the demon with terrible prosthetics on the screen.

She loves how much he is getting into this campy movie. He genuinely laughs, rambling about how ridiculous it is. Between yelling "a real demon wouldn't do that! Come on!" she doesn't know if he's saying that for her benefit or if he's simply yelling at the tv. She doesn't mind either way. This maybe the first time she's seen his guard completely down, and it's nice. So she laughs at him almost as much as at the movie she's seen 20 times.

The next night she finds the first movie of the series. Sticking her head out of the glass door, she asks if he wants to come in. He takes a last drag of his cigarette before he sniffs it out. Standing, he feigns disinterest in whatever she needs. With an irritated reluctance, he throws himself on the couch as she points down at his spot.

"Ugh, you stink like smoke." she complains waving a hand in front of her face. He lifts his hand and the smell evaporates. "Thank you." she says.

He nods in an annoyed way. As he sighs deeply, she knows all this attitude is a mask. But enjoys it all the more as she watches it fade as realization of what they are about to watch comes over his features. His excitement is palpable. She would be will to crowd source another of these stupid films just to keep seeing that excited expression on his face. This film is even older, and the makeup is worse than the movie they watched the previous night.

"Ava, Holy shit! He has. both. eyes! Fuck! ....We get to see how he loses his eye?!" The insanity of this situation isn't lost on her. She cackles with laughter as he excitedly settles in. She will wait to tell him that there is 7 more of these films. She may need to ration this excitement.

Coming back with popcorn, they sit to watch the movie. He inhales his sweetened kettle corn, and when she finishes off her own bowl, she set it aside. To get more comfortable, she lays across the remaining seats. She doesn't even notice what had happened when he turns to her with a tense straight back.

"What?" she asks suddenly concerned.

"What are you doing?"

She shakes her head, indicating her confusion. He gestures to her feet that she unconsciously tucked under his thigh.

Pulling them back with a sudden motion, her eyes blow wide. Afraid she has crossed some boundary by touching him. "I am so sorry. I didn't even realize. I guess I was just cold."

"Ok." He soberly nods his head in understanding. After a second, he says "You can put them back, if you rewind what we missed." He looks ahead, at the tv.

"Aaron, it's pretty easy to follow," she laughs as he lifts his thigh for her to take advantage of the provided space. She puts her feet back in the warm spot. "We didn't miss anything important."

Turning his head, with all seriousness, he says slowly, "REWIND it." Laughing, she holds up her end of the agreement. She doesn't make it through the entirety of the movie that night. But her alarm rings all the same, as she wakes for work the next day. Reaching to turn it off, she finds herself in her bed with no recollection of how she had gotten into it. But brushes it off.

The following day is miserable. Around noon, the sky opens up and begins a torrential down pouring of rain. She has forgotten her umbrella and arrives home soaking wet. After diner and a hot bath, she throws herself in front of the tv as the next in the sequence is already queued up. Aaron practically dances in his seat in anticipation. Grabbing a throw blanket from a chair in the corner, she coveres herself up. She continues to shiver, as struggles to get warm. It was obviously enough that when Aaron grabs her feet to put under his thigh, he comments on how cold her skin feels. Ensuring the movie was paused, he leaves the room. Returning with her socks, he throws them at her. "You're distracting me, put these on."

Now wrapped in a blanket, wearing fuzzy socks, she curls in on herself into a ball. She motions that she is ready to resume the show.Aaron sits close to her. Wrapping an arm around her shoulder, he presses her up against him. His body feels like a furnace with the amount of heat it is putting off. She sighs as she leans into him, cuddling closer. Once again, she falls asleep before the conclusion of the film, but awakes in her own bed the following morning.

The weather continues to cool, as the season progresses. With the days growing shorter, she finds the sun is almost set by the time she gets home. The plant she had placed on the patio, is now occupying a table by a sunny window. It is accompanied by two others she has never seen before.

She didn't know what would become of it when she had set it on the patio. It was an impulse buy she had given into while standing in line at the check out. Knowing nothing of plants, she placed it outside assuming it would take care of itself. Water and sunlight were not in short supply outside, right?

Initially, Aaron was confused by the thing. He tried to ignore it, but it was an ever present companion. Over time, he noticed the leaves beginning to droop. Surprisingly, he began to panic. He knew little to nothing about humans, and even less so about vegetation. His prior life before being trapped, consisted of only interacting with other demons. He had a boss who was a demon, and coworkers who were also demons. Humans and plants did not exist on that spectrum. He had done whatever was asked of him. It was mainly political bullshit about further promoting his boss, but he had done what he had to do. In all honesty, being trapped here wasn't that bad. Besides the boredom, but recently that was even being alleviated. Now he had a constant companion who was struggling to fend for itself. He couldn't sit by, doing nothing. So he 'googled' as Ava had taught him. Water. The thing was dying of thirst, while a sink was within walking distance. Pitiful. Maybe he should put this plant out of its misery. How could something so helpless, have survived for this long? Thinking better of letting it die, he began to nurture it. Not only did it survive, but it thrived under his care. During his research, he found other species that peaked his interest. Manifesting them, he found his collection growing. When they weather began to cool, he meticulously chose the best spot for them while they had to remain indoors for the season.

After dinner one night, she finds Aaron is back on the balcony, alone. He is wearing a leather jacket that looks a lot like the one from his favorite movie. She doesn't mention it. Bundling up, she walks out with two mugs in hand. "A surprise... " is all she says as she sets a mug in front of him. He watches as steam billows out the mouth of the cup. Peering inside, he sees fluffy white circles floating on the surface. Whatever the liquid is underneath, it is concealed. Taking a deep puff from his cigarette, he attempts to blow the smoke away from Ava, but its pointless being it encompasses him. He takes a sip of the hot chocolate and humms with delight. The mug looks comically small in his hand. "Thank you." he says going in for another sip.

"I knew you would like it." She smiles smugly into her own mug.

Reaching over the table to an ash tray, he puts out the cigarette as a courtesy to her. "Why do you hate it so much when I smoke?" he asks looking up at her while awaiting her answer.

Contemplating, she tilts her head as she takes another sip. "I think it's gross. It stinks and it's not good for you."

"You should know that it can't hurt me." he corrects her.

"But it can hurt me."

"hmmm." was his thoughtful response as he picks his mug back up, chasing a mass of marshmallows with his blue tongue. She laughs at him. He furrows his eyebrows before he uses his long fingernail to dig the glob of sweets out of the cup and into his mouth.

As the wind blows harder, she wraps her blanket tighter around her shoulders. Shivering slightly. "Aaron, why are you bound here?" Over the course of time she had gotten to know him better, she feels this topic is no longer off limits. She tests this theory.

He is patient with her, as he explains all he knows. "I've learned that there's often a misconception in your culture about a demon being summoned. Showing up and somehow all knowing. But its not like that. I was without any prior knowledge before I was summoned... it's like walking into a room after being called from across the house. I'm not sure who it was, or why they called. Only that one day I was minding his own business when I heard the summoning. And the summoning is kind of like... it's like a phone call. I could have chosen to answer or not. But my shit luck, having nothing better to do, the curiosity got the best of me. When I chose to answer, I was transported to a room. Your living room. Then seconds after I appeared, the room erupted into chaos. People were screaming. It was a mess. I didn't know what I was walking into so I prepared to fight. I don't know who they were or what they wanted. But the few people who were there, evacuated the premises screaming." He took a sip of his hot chocolate after swirling the liquid to pick up the extra sugar that had settled on the bottom of the cup. "I initially laughed it off. Whatever. Kids want to play and summon demons all the time... but when I tried to leave, I couldn't. I couldn't walk out. None of the exits worked. I was bound to this apartment with no knowledge as to why or by whom. I know of a few ways of breaking a curse like this, but none of them worked...I even tried jumping from the balcony, but before I could hit the ground, I found myself standing back inside." he gave a bitter laugh.

Reaching across the table she squeezed his hand in an attempt to comfort him. "I'm so sorry..."

He shifted his hand to fully encompass hers in his palm. Staring at their joined hands he continued, "Those kids never came back. Some men did though. Moved all their shit out. Painted the walls and cleaned the place. It was at that point I stayed hidden and mostly confined to the balcony. Shortly after that, you moved in. And you know the rest."

* * *

Although Fridays ushered in her weekend, she resents them for the how physically taxing they were. Medical staff is notorious for rushing lab orders before the weekend arrives. Making every Friday her most difficult day of the week.

Arriving home, she is ready to pass out. She hopes Aaron doesn't mind a less extravagant dinner than they are used to. She doesn't think she could muster the energy for anything more difficult than cereal and milk.

Stumbling through the door, she smells something cooking. Rounding the corner to the kitchen Aaron is in front of the stove, blue bare feet and all. With a spatula in hand, he flips items on a griddle.

When he see her, he ushers her out. Saying he has a surprise. She takes the opportunity to clean up and change. Reemerging into the shared living space, he guides her to the table. Pulling out her chair, he seats her before walking back into the kitchen.

Rounding the corner again, he places a plate stacked high with pancakes. Bacon and eggs. A bowl of mixed fruit. Of course he would make breakfast for dinner. It's the only meal that this amount of sugar is acceptable. She stares as he fixes his plate and pours an abundance of sticky syrup over everything.

After dinner he shoos her into the living room onto the sofa while he cleans up. With a full belly, she is about to fall asleep sitting up when he sit down besides her. He places abowl of candy and popcorn on the coffee table. Stretching a blanket over them, he redistributes the bowls to rest on his lap. Reaching over he tucks the blanket under her legs, ensuring she is comfortable, tucking her beneath his arm. His other hand picks up the remote and presses play on the next movie in their series. Watching the screen as he drops a fistful of candy into his mouth. She looks at the tv but is really just wide eyed in awe over how normal this has all become. He's so comfortable with her now, he handles her like his favorite doll. When she doesn't immediately lean into his side, he pauses the movie and asks if she is ok. When she only shakes her head 'yes.' He squeezes her tighter, forcing her against him. As she concedes to the cuddle, she lets herself relax. The rise and fall of his chest soon lulls her to sleep. She only awakens when she is lifted in his arms. She nuzzles deeper into him as she is being carried through the hallway and into her room. Gently, she feels the bed meet her back and the bed linen covers her. Something softly brushes her forehead as she drifts back under into unconsciousness.

It wasn't until a few days of him pushing her away and refusing to come inside, that she notices he has stopped smoking. He grumpy for a few days, so she gives him the space he requests. Although the smoke can't kill him, it seems possible he was addicted to the nicotine. When he deems himself more normal, he reemerges into their living space. The cigarettes are substituted with candy in massive amounts. She assumes it's ok for him, as he should be immune to diabetes. She only hopes the same goes for cavities.

It's unusual, but one week night she meets up with friends. He decides to read up on his plants while he waits up for her. Glancing at the time on the laptop, he sees she's later than she said she would be. As more time passes, He is only getting more worried. He regrets having no way to contact her. Curses being bound to the apartment more than ever. He alternated between pacing, and attempting to read. His head perks as he hears a ruckus outside of the door.

Waiting for the door to open, he is prepared to berate her for being late and inconsiderately stressing him out. When it does not, he looks through the peep hole to see a woman's form thrown over the shoulder of a man. Another man beside him, fumbles with fitting the keys into the door across the hallway. The woman's face is obscured by her falling hair. He squints. Although he already knows it's her. He doesn't need to see her face. His heart threatens to beat from his chest as the man gets the door open and she is carried inside of the neighbors apartment across from hers. The door closes, and she's inside. He can no longer see her. Separated by two closed doors and a curse. She is semiconscious with men he knows she hardly knows.

He yells her name in panic, rumbling the buildings walls. Sheetrock dust rains from the ceiling. He throws opens the door and tries to run out, unsurprisingly he hits an invisible wall. Fueled by rage, he pounds his hands on a barrier he can't see until his fists are numb. He yells for her again, pleading to anyone to just let him out this once. He just needs to get out. Damn this curse. He falls to his knees, still pleading. Still beating at the barrier.

His head snaps up as the door across the hallway slowly opens. Bracing herself with her hands on both sides of the door frame, she attempts to walk on wobbly legs. Her eyes are half closed, and she's mumbling. Her face is calm, as she looks half asleep. She steps forward. Without the support from her hands on the wall, her knees buckle. She crumples onto the hallway floor between the two doors.

"Ava." He whispers her name on a breath. He reaches for her, but the barrier is relentless. He is on his knees begging her to get up. She remains unmoving from her prone position. He fears he will run out of time before they discover she is missing and come upon her trying to escape. He doesn't think he can bare seeing her dragged back into that room, while he can do nothing.

"Baby girl, please." Tears are streaming down his face as he's pushing to get to her. "Darling, you've got to move just a little bit more. I can't help you unless you move... please. Just a little more."

She moans something he can't understand. For a second he can see her eyes trying to focus, before they are rolling behind her lids. She's in there under the surface fighting.

Encouraging her further, "You've done so well, little one. Now just your arm, can you reach out to me? You can do it, love. i know you can... please...."

He's looking behind her into what he can see of the apartment she fell out of. He can hear voices of what he thinks is the two men that are responsible for this. They are laughing. That's probably a good sign they haven't noticed her absence. But they probably don't have very much time. Every second is stolen.

Looking back down, focusing on her. He stares at her hand, willing it to move the few inches into his reach. It's trembling as if under great strain. "Good girl, just a little more.."

She's mumbling and he can hear that she's tired.

"I know, love. I know you're tired. just a little more and I promise you can rest. All the hard work is already done. You just have this little bit left.... that's it..."

Her muscles tense and quickly jerks forward, causing two fingertips crossing the barrier. Relived, but moving quickly he whispers "thank you..." Taking what little she's able to give him, he carefully pulls, extending her arm until her hand is over the threshold. Pulling more, he drags her into her apartment until he is able to take her into his arms. "thank you, thank you, thank you..." is the mantra he whispers into her hair as he holds her to his chest. He breathes a sigh of relief before standing and closing the door. Her head begins to loll backward extending her neck but he is mindful to right it. She's fighting her consciousness. He can tell shes not drunk, but it's as if she's been drugged. Her shirt is half open with missing buttons, exposing her bra. Her lipstick is smeared onto her cheek, but she seems unharmed otherwise.

Bringing her into the bathroom, he kneels her before the toilet and holds her up. Hovering his hands over her stomach, it glows for a moment. While she begins to gag, he holds her, and directs her to empty the contents of her stomach. When he is satisfied that nothing is left, he wipes her face down and carries her to bed. Gently placing her down, he places the covers over her like he has so many times before. It is only then that he allows himself to take a deep breath. Her eyes find his as she struggles to not succumb to passing out. She says nothing. He doubts she is capable of speech. He cups her face, and leans in. "Sleep, little one. All of your hard work is over. You're safe. I've got you now. You need to rest." With his permission, she closes her eyes and lets sleep wash over her. He kisses her forehead and watches her sleep for only a moment before he hears something outside of the door.

All of the rage that had been replaces with desperation and relief comes back, 10 fold. With controlled movements, he approaches the door. Before he even looks, he can hear arguing from the two men. Through the peep hole, he verifies they are scrambling, searching for something.

Very slowly, Aaron opens the door a crack. It catches their attention. Silently, one signals for the other to go in first. These assholes still intend to follow through with whatever they had planned for Ava. They had to have known this was her apartment and singled her out.

With baited breath, he remains hidden behind the door. They are both creeping inside. Attempting to be silent enough to surprise her once again. They are looking around. Arguing in hushed whispers. They are in disbelief that she was able to get away in her condition, but agree she's most likely in here. One is directed by the other to check in her bedroom, but before they have a chance to take a step in that direction, Aaron slams the door shut.

Not even attempting to conceal his identity, he roars at them. Now with an outlet for all the grief induced rollercoaster of emotions he's felt over the past half hour, he unleashes on them. At the audacity of these assholes who thought they could treat her that way. He is no longer himself. He doesn't know this person. He sees red.

Attacking the first one before he even thinks about it. The man screams until he's unable. The second freezes as he watches the first get pummeled. The second is incapacitated within seconds. They are both lying bloody and unconscious on the floor before he even comes to realize what's happened. As he takes in his surrounding, his breath is coming in rapidly. His chest is heaving.

Taking a sharpie from the counter, he scrawls "RAPIST" across their faces. Opening the door, he throws one into the apartment across the hall. Following the arch of the first the second falls, not caring how their unconscious forms settle on the floor over each other. They could suffocate on their own blood for all he cares. He slams the door shut never so grateful to be contained to Ava's small apartment. Knowing it's not possible to do any further damage, he puts it from his mind. He walks the the sink and washes the blood from his hands. With an appearance of calmness he doesn't feel, he walks into Ava's room. Watching her slow steady breath as she sleeps brings him comfort. He lays down besides her. Wrapping his arms around her, he pulls her close, holding her to his chest. A sobs escapes him. Her mortality terrifies him. He was humbled by the helplessness he had felt. Gratefulness that she was so strong. Against all odds, she was able to allow him to help her. But her fragility breaks him and he can't stop the tears that fall. How can he help her, when he can’t fix his own problems? Somewhere in the chaos of his thoughts, he drifts off as exhaustion overtakes him.

* * *

A month goes by and he refuses to let her leave the house. Anything she needs, he conjures. He has been supply her food this whole time, so she really doesn’t mind. He’s shown that he can turn into a human when he has answered the door for delivery men. His face is the same, but a pale shade of white replaces the blue gray. His horns and long teeth recede and his hair unchanged, unless he wears it pulled back. His eyes are darkest black. His build is smaller than when he is a demon, although still large for a man. He never stays this way longer than necessary.

Since her attack, she’s contacted work and taken a leave of absence. Being her neighbors are still in the ICU a court date has yet to be set, but they have been positively identified on rape charges for a number of cases using DNA evidence. Their guilt is so assured that she declines to participate in any court proceedings.

Physically she feels fine, any harm done was gone within the week. But emotionally she’s still paranoid and traumatized. Even if he didn’t insist on her not venturing out, she doesn’t think she could leave the house. She’s scared and distrusts others. Most of all she mistrusts her judgement. She blames herself for trusting these people. She should have known not to, somehow. All she remembers from that night is running into her neighbors as she was leaving dinner with a friend. She may have agreed to walk together being they were going to the same building, but it’s all very fuzzy. She didn’t ask Aaron many questions, but knows he was involved after reading of their condition and charges.

In their confinement, life has slowed down. She enjoys sitting on the balcony with Aaron. It’s turned into the highlight of her day. Enjoying the sunshine. Somedays, when the weather is nice, they take naps together. Sometimes she just holds his hand. She doesn’t know if he minds all the extra time they spend together, but he doesn’t say anything to make her question it.

One night as they finish watching a movie as she’s laying on his chest, as the credits roll he asks if she’s ok. She's been quiet. He’s running a hand over her hair in a soothing manner. She admits to being scared and wishing she could be stronger, she wishes for the confidence to handle any situation and protect herself. He sighs. Bringing her joined hand to his lips in a kiss, he is quiet. He knows all too well, silently sharing those same fears. Many nights he is awoken relieved that the situation is only repeating itself in his mind, and she is in fact safe. Asleep besides him.

“I’m sorry I can’t be that for you outside of this apartment.” He is avoiding her eyes when she looks up.

“I know you wish you could leave.” She looks away towards the blank screen.

“Only to be with you outside. I wouldn’t change anything else.” He squeezes her hand as he drops it back into his lap. “I wish I could assist you back into a life of normalcy. So you could feel safe out there. I wish I could provide that for you. I wish we could take walks like normal people. Instead of being restricted to life inside a small apartment. I’ve never been so scared.”

She turns her head up to face him again. “Why, why are you scared?” Confused why someone so big and almighty should be scared of anything.

“I’ve never had something to lose before. What if something happens to you? How will I find you? I can’t leave. I’ll be stuck in this hell of only my memories of you...”

“I’ll come back home. Even if it takes time for me to get better. If I get hurt, I’ll always come back. Know I will always come back, I won’t abandon you here.”

He shakes his head. “No. That’s not what I’m... I mean after you’re gone from here... and you can’t move around at will. I mean when you're dead. It’s inevitable. You will die. And I will wish I were dead, too. I can’t live without you. What have you done to me?” His eyes are lined with unshed tears.

When she notices, she climbs into his lap. Cupping his face, she forces him to look at her. “I will find you. Even after I die...”

“Don’t make promises you can’t keep..” he interrupts.

“There has to be something to keep us together...”

He shakes his head and closes his eyes.

She brings her lips to his. In a soft kiss, she takes her time conveying all the comfort her words aren’t supplying. It take him a second to respond, but when he does it is with desperation. His hands wrap around her tightly and hold her close. Too afraid she would disappear if he loosened his grip. As he hungrily kisses her, she releases all dominance to him. Feeling his need to have control over something. Although his kisses are passionate, they hold a gentleness in the discipline he displays. He take care not to hurt her.

It feels different kissing him. Their lips meet between the longer sharp columns of teeth that extended past his lips on either side. Although he is wild in his possession, she can tell he is ever mindful of them. She trusts he wouldn't hurt her, and relinquishes all. She feels surrounded by him. In that moment, he is everything she will ever need. As a need grows in her belly, she grinds her hips on his. Eliciting a moan from deep within him. Pushing her hands between them to make room, she grabs at the bottom of her shirt and lifts it over her head. His eyes flash and stare at her breasts. Two perfect orbs held up by a layer of delicate lace. He leans forward and takes in a deep breath. His eyes closing in restraint. Lowering his hands to her ass, he stands hoisting her with him. She wraps her legs around him, as her arms hold on around his neck. Walking into the bedroom, he gently lays her on the bed. Watching as she looks up at him. He slowly crawls over her, his eyes never straying from hers. She sits up below him. Her hands reaching for the bottom of his old black t-shirt, she pulls it up over his head. It gets caught in his horns for a second, before he lets out a low rumble of a laugh.

"Happens all the time." he reassures her, she smiles as he leans back down forcing her to recline with her back against the bed. He searches her eyes before he begins to kiss her again. He is slow this time, letting it gradually build. Her hands are roaming his pale blue chest and neck causing the muscles underneath to jump and ripple. She smiles into their kiss after she feels a shiver run down his back. His hands are at the closure of her pants as he works the button and zipper free. Kissing down the column of her neck and chest he removes her pants and tosses them to the floor. His mouth stops at her bra, and he looks up at her. "I'm having conflicting emotions. As much as I love the way this looks," he takes the material that resides between the cups under his long finger nail. "It is not logical, but I can't help my jealousy of this contraption..." She gives a small laugh with a wide smile. Lifting his hand, his nail slices through the material and falls aside. Revealing her chest to him for the first time. His mouth waters and his smile fades as his eyes zero in. As his mind goes into a single focus, he leans forward taking the tip into his mouth as his hand reaches up to caress the other. Her back arches as a moan escapes. Between licking and sucking his teeth gently scrape against the peak causing her to twist beneath him. Her hips are involuntarily jerking upwards in a search for him. All the while, her roaming hands on him are driving him crazy. After he's taken his time exploring her, he wraps both arm around her and rests his head between her breasts. Whispering softly, he speaks in a language she doesn't understand. The words are a mystery but their meaning is clear, although he isn't ready yet to tell her in her tongue.

Sitting on his knees, he lifts her with him. As he turns and reclines so his back is against the bed, she is seated upright straddling his waist. Relinquishing control of the situation. A slow smile overtakes him as he looks up at her exposed on top of him. He lifts a hand placing it on her cheek. "Beautiful." He whispers as his eyes roam over her. She places her hands on his chest, as she fights the urge to cover her naked vulnerability. Leaning forward, she begins to place kisses on his jaw moving down his neck. His hands massage her bottom in firm squeezes. His hands find the lace of her panties that wraps around her hips. Using his nails as before he tears the seam at both sides and discards them. Mindful of the sharp ends of his hands, the pad of his thumb finds her. Softly rubbing in small circles, she moans. Slowly she begins to grind against his hand. He stills for a moment and she feels a finger enter her. The point missing, he must have done something to manipulate it, but god it feels so good as he slowly drags it out to push it back in again. The contrast she can feel of the material of his pants along her legs is a constant reminder that she is bare to him, while he is still partially clothed. The vulnerability of her state turns her on. His thumb continues in its slow deliberate pace around as heat builds. Her hips move in time with his hand as he continues to fondle her breast with his other hand. He can feel her climbing to her peak as she generously responds to him. He takes her mouth against his as she begins to cry and moan loudly, convulsing against him. His hand not coming to a stop until she moves away. When she lays motionless against his chest, her breaths coming in ragged, he softly rubs her back. Giving her all the time she needs. She lays still until she comes down from her ecstasy. When her breath has evened, she opens her eyes and tilts her head up to catch his eye with a smirk on her lips before pressing them to his chest in a series of sweet kisses. Although she's satiated, it is not enough that he didn't share in her bliss. He continues to rub her back as her hand gravitates lower down his chest. Further down, her hands hungrily caress his stomach until reaching the top of his jeans. Before she can fumble with the closure, he lifts his hand from rubbing her back and snaps his fingers. She gasps as his pants are suddenly gone. She looks at him in shock, "you snapped and made them disappear?"

He shrugs, "I made them disappear. The snap was for dramatic effect." The cocky look on his face quickly falls as his eyes shut and his words barely come to a stop as her hand wraps around his length and his breath hitches. With slow deliberate strokes, her hand travels up and down. When it comes to the tip, her thumb circles. Spreading what has leaked out around to tip. He moans low in his chest and she can feel the vibrations under her. While kissing him, she takes his bottom lip between her teeth and gently bites, tugging it away from his teeth. She releases it as she hears his soft laugh. "My little monster... " he says before kissing her thoroughly. All the while her hand never stops its steady pace. Pulling her hand away she rises upright, and he whines at her absence. Taking his dick in hand she rubs it through her folds, closing her eyes at the sensation and offering him an eye full. He watches everything, but after he can't stand it anymore, it's too much, he throws his head back with a moan. Positioning him at her entrance, she slowly lowers herself as he fills her, completely. Her eyes close as she lifts, and comes down again. It was good before, but this is great. He's solid and hot and completely at her mercy. She's never been this filled before. She continues, gradually increasing their pace as his hands grab her hips. He wants more, pistoning his hips off the bed to meet hers at a faster speed. Her hands grasp at his chest, as she feels her climax approaching again. Hearing her name through a whispered grunt, she opens her eyes to find him looking into her eyes. "Stay with me." Immediately she understands and refuses to let her eyes close again. As she falls over the edge, she looks deep into his eyes. She calls his name, among a slur of pleads, praise and thanks. Looking back into her eyes, seeing her beautiful face in such ecstasy. Feeling her pulse around him, sends him over. His body jerks as his seed spills into her. After he has fill her and his body is unmovable, he closes his eyes. They lay together still joined, until he begins to leak from her.

He rises from the bed with her in his arms and brings her to the bathroom. After bathing and drying her, he repositions her in the bed to take his own shower.Amongst the soft blankets and pillows she begins to drift off. She's softly awoken by an embrace of large arms and chest snuggling against her back. A deep sigh escaping her lips as everything is right.

"What are the chances that if I die I can stay with you as a ghost?" she whispers sleepily.

He tenses and holds his breath. "As far as I am concerned, that's not an option." he rolls on his back placing a arm behind his head. She follows, rolling and throwing an arm and leg over him. Resting her head on his chest. "We have time to find a solution. As long as you take my seed you won't age. But that doesn't mean you are invincible. Accidents can still happen, and I cant leave to protect you.. maybe you should just never leave."

She makes a face. "We can come up with something. There has to be a way."

"Just a moment ago, you were willing to be a ghost with me... bound to this place for all of eternity." He reminds her.

She repeats "we can come up with something...." before slowly drifting off.

Although her current lover is a demon, she still attempts to maintain a sense of normalcy to the outside world. She still has friendships outside of the house that require maintenance. Friends she hasn't seen in over a month's time. They know of her accident, and expressing her fears was enough to keep them at bay. But as time goes by, she misses her friends. Talking over the phone only supplies so much. Not wanting to leave the apartment, not withstanding Aaron's mandate for her not to leave, she invites a small group over.

The time for them to attend is quickly approaching. Aaron has been busy cooking dinner, while she sets the table and readies the bar. A knock at the door, alerts them of their arrival. They turn to each other and he motions her to the door. Shaking her head 'no' she points in his direction. "You can't be in that form!" she whispers and shakes her hands franticly.

He laughs, " Oh yea...." on the counter is an advertisement from some junk mail. Still stirring a pot, he bends his head to get a better view of the image. Immediately his body changes to his human form she had previously seen on a few occasions. His clothes transforming into that of the advert. Setting the wooden spoon aside, he lifts the advert to his face for closer inspection. His black hair becoming closely trimmed on the sides and little longer on top like the man in the photograph. Tossing the paper back on the counter top he looks up at Ava for approval. "Better?"

Her eyes bulge and she nods dumbly. Lifting the spoon back into the pot he begin to stir again, while with his other hand he points in the direction of the door. She continues to nod as she turns and walks away. He laughs at himself, knowing his ability is still odd for her. Little does he know, she just thinks that he is hot.

Dinner goes perfectly with her girl friends cooing and whispering approval over Aaron behind his back. While the guys chat about things Aaron has only recently learned of. Never more glad to have done all those google searches. He knows enough to follow the conversation and contribute when necessary.

The gathering moves outside. While they all enjoyed the night air on the balcony, Ava offers to grab more drinks from inside. While she is at her counter, she hears Aaron approach.

He looms over her back while she mixes drinks, leaning in so his chest is against her back and his hips press her into the cabinet.

Turning her head she whispers excitedly, “I think it’s going well. Everyone loves you.”

He hums in her ear before he places a kiss on her neck. She leans back, resting her head against him as he continues to kiss her skin. She bites her lip. His hands come up to hold each of her breasts and her eyes opened wide.

“No one can see us.” He assures her as one of his hands travels down the front of her shirt. Moving her shirt bottom out of the way, he let his hand fall further down her front into the front of her jeans and into her underwear. Slowly he rubs her tight little bundle of nerves while he continues to kiss her neck.

She whines but doesn’t pull away. Cautiously looking towards the direction of the dining room that leads to the door. “You’re so bad. We have company.” She slowly whispers as her hips grind into his hand, rubbing into his front with her backside.

“Weeeelll... I may not look like it but I AM still a demon.” He laughs softly into her neck between kisses.

The sound of the sliding glass door opening causes them to freeze. A cheery, tipsy friend comes around the corner pointing her fingers in the air in circles asking for the location of the bathroom. Now completely separated, he is at the sink pretending to washing his hands as she cuts limes. Simultaneously, they both pointed behind her. Turning, she skips into that direction down the hall, once again leaving them alone. Having finished making her drinks and placing them on a tray she passes him as he dries his hands. Placing his hands over hers, he takes the tray from her as he leans forwards and kisses her deeply until she moans. Pulling back, he winks and smiles. “More later, I promise.” It was at this point she wishes she could kick everyone out and drag him to their room. But being a good hostess, she simply opens the door for him, but not before grabbing a handful of his ass first.

Her friends express their concern over her not leaving the house anymore, but she assures them she is working on it. She appreciates their concern. They conceded to giving her the time and space she needs to heal.

The balcony area has quickly become their favorite place. Not only is it convenient when friends do come over, but it is their only source of fresh air. She now understands why he had originally spent all of his time out here after being cursed. One night while cuddling on the patio sofa watching the only half of the night sky they could see, her phone rang. It isn’t unusual for her to make and take calls. Somedays it's her only contact with the outside world, and he encourages it. What is unusual is that she stands up, walks inside, and closes the door before answering. Creating a physical boundary between them that she obviously doesn’t want him to break. He sits there curious, wishing for a cigarette, but fighting off the craving. He manifests a bowl of skittles.

Spending all of your time in a small isolated space with another person didn’t afford many secrets. Which is why he will let her have her space. He can understand her need for privacy. He reminds himself that this is completely normal. Just because she is his person doesn’t mean he owns her. Her decisions are still completely hers to make. She can and should have her own life, he is only privileged to be apart of it. He leans forward and rests his head in his hands over his knees and huffs... Maybe it would be better if he has some hobbies... He can stop spending every minute of the day thinking of her. Not that he was obsessed, there is just nothing else he would rather do than spend all of his time with her. He doesn’t fool himself into thinking he would be anywhere else even without his curse. Maybe it still isn’t healthy. He will look into buying some books tomorrow.... Maybe drawing.... He was always good with his hands. Maybe he can make those weird little ships in a bottle.

His attention is drawn from his thoughts as the sliding glass door opens and Ava walks out. He resists the urge to ask who it was and just smiles before looking at the moon in the distance. However, his pretending to act natural doesn’t fool her.

She laughs as she sits down. “You’re not going to ask me anything about that phone call? Who it was? Why I walked away?”

He doesn’t face her but shakes his head 'no'. “You’ll tell me if you want me to know...” but inside it is eating him alive. He wants to know so bad.

“You’re right." She pauses, almost killing him with anticipation. " And I DO want you to know.” She leans close to him placing her hands on the seat between them. The position of her arms sandwiching and lifting her chest. His eyes are quickly averted to watch, before they go back up to her eyes. He swallows, causing his adam's apple to bob.

“Then tell me... please.” He whispers before he losses his nerve.

“Ok. Remember when you told me about your summoning? And being abandoned here, clueless to what was happening and the conditions of your curse?”

He nods as he picks out the yellow skittles and lets her words sink in.

“I reached out to my land lord for the contact information of who it was. It took some digging, but I found them. Initially they didn’t want to admit to it. I don’t know if telling them I was the current tenant helped.. they are still terrified of you. Also, questioned if we were in league together.. Who even talks like that? Anyway, they eventually came clean to telling me everything. They can’t help... they didn’t seem to be very knowledgeable... but are willing to put me in touch with someone who can possibly break the spell.” She smiles at him while waiting for a response. His arms are around her as he squeezes her close and whispers his thanks.

In the days following she is corresponding with the leaders of the group that caused the summoning. None of the members agree to enter the apartment with a possible disgruntled demon in residence, but are all too glad to offer guidance from afar. Resources and instructions are given, as well as a promise of disciplinary action to the individuals who had irresponsibly misused what little knowledge they had possessed in the art of summoning. She is asked to relay that last bit of information to the demon in a obvious attempt at discouraging retaliation once he was free. Spell in hand, she is assured it wouldn’t hurt him, but once preformed he should be free from his curse.

As soon as she is able, they attempt to break the spell. In the center of the living room, with chalk she draws the necessary symbols on the ground. He sits only in a pair of jeans in the center as directed, with shaking hands she cups his face. He looks up to her.

“Are you sure you want to try this?” She asks.

“I am if it means I will be free. We can be together, and your life can be normal again.”

“I’m scared.” She admits as a tear rolls down her cheek.

He closed his eyes knowing he can do nothing to stop her fears. “So am I.” He whispers.

She places a kiss on his lips before she steps out of the circle. Lifting a cup above her head, she says a few rehearsed words. Lowering it, she places two fingers inside. Lifting her hand she reveals her two fingers are now coated in blood. Smearing it over his chest in a pattern. He takes a deep breath when she is finished and levels off a stare at her.

“This is your blood?!” He asks angrily.

“Relax, it has to be mine. Anyway... don’t be grossed out but... it’s from my menstrual cup.” She avoids his eyes.

As his posture relaxes, she risks a glance up at him. He is smirking. “Kinky...” she knows he is trying to mask his nervousness with humor, so her only reply is a small laugh and an apology with a wince.

After preforming the next few steps, she leans forward and kisses him again. It isn’t in the instructions, but she needs the reassurance. Which she receives as she pulls away and he whispers, “my heart...” Then with a final few words, she closes her eyes as instructed. The right is over and he should now be free.

Her heart beat at an unhealthy fast pace, although it was anticlimactic. No loud noises or bright lights. When she opens her eyes, he is simply gone. She gasps. Her hands flying to her mouth. She has been assured he wouldn’t be harmed, but they could have been dishonest. What if he left now that he is able. She stares at the place on the floor he was previously occupying. But nothing happens. She stumbles back a few steps and falls on the sofa as the back of her knees hit. She stares in anticipation. Anticipating something that will never happen. Eventually her eyes grow heavy and she falls asleep while waiting. When she wakes, she is still alone. Alone and scared. She doesn’t dare venture outdoors of fear of the unknown. But she has always been safe here, with him nothing could hurt her. Not now. She isn’t even safe in her home anymore. She feels so lost. If she had known that would be their last kiss, maybe she would have made it longer. Deeper. More memorable. But it was over and he is gone. She stays unmoving from the couch for 3 days. Ready to wither away and give in to her fear and abandonment. After a lack of response, her friends step in and help pick her up. They remember him, but don't know any of the truth around his identity. They Assuming only she has gone through a bad breakup, they comfort and support her all the same.

* * *

He had watched from below her as she cast the spell. He could tell she spoke in a language she did not understand by the inflections she used in all the wrong places. The inappropriate emphasis she placed on parts of her words.. She was adorable. Her shaking hands betrayed her nerves, even as she spoke with confidence. She was being strong for him. He hated that she was in this situation even though it was by no fault of their own. He wanted to comfort her. He just wanted for all of this to be over. He hated that their relationship had inherited this problem, even if it was what had brought them together. It was now becoming an issue.

With what he knew was the end of the spell, she closed her eyes. A wave had blown across his face, sending a few strands of his hair suspended in the air. He had watched as everything turned black and Ava no longer stood before him.

With her ceremony now complete, he is free, but where is he? He is unharmed as they had said, but he is displaced. They probably didn’t have any idea to where. Those witches were using magic created by people long since past. Repeating words passed down that they barely understood. He slowly turns facing all directions for anything, as he floats in a vast darkness. Stopping when he sees a small light in the distance. Focusing his eyes, he squints in the direction. Yea, that is a light. As quickly as he can, he take off in that direction.

Time moves differently when away from the surface. He has no way of knowing how much time it takes him to get back having had no reference. He never stopped. Never rested. Having had only one goal in mind. One thing to accomplish.

When he finally arrives, he pauses. Stopping in front of her building he makes sure he is presentable. He had moved so fast to get to here he hadn’t needed to change from his natural form until now.

What if she moved? How much time has passed? He can’t focus on his fears that something has happened to her. Even if that something was years passing by until her time was up. He needs to remain hopeful as he enters the complex’s door that he has only seen from above. He climbs her stairs for the first time. Standing in her hallway, he takes in a calming breath as he approaches. As much as he can’t wait to see her behind that door, he has to be prepared for the possibility that she may not be. Unable to put off the inevitable, he knocks. With baited breath he waits. He runs a hand through the shortened locks that he wears in this form. When he has throughly tussled his hair, he brings his hand down to knock again. But before he can make contact it opens. A sliver of a man’s face appeared behind the small crack. Eyeing him up and down. “Yes?”

His heart drops from his chest. His voice evades him as tears surfaced in his eyes. After a moment, he is able to croak out her name. “Ava?” Resting a hand on the door frame for support, the man inside flenches and closes the door, further obscuring his face.

The man inside only stares at him through his visible eye. Unresponsive. Aaron stares back and fear grips him. He feels the need to run away. But he can’t until he finds out what happened to Ava and if this man knows of her current whereabouts.

A hand emerges from around the back of the door yanks it open. “For heaven's sake, who is it?” says the newcomer.

The face that had haunted him ever since their separation was now standing before him. Neither moves forward, but he hears a soft intake of air from her.

For her it has been 14 long months. Months of picking herself up and attempting to move on. Months of going to therapy for open wounds, until they were scars. Months of learning to trust her judgement again. Months of recognizing the difference between caution and needless fear. In that time she has made friends with the coven that had been responsible for his summoning. Learned everything they could teach her. And she grew stronger than she ever thought possible.

After several nights of hesitation and a large portion of wine, she repeated what the witches could remember of the summoning spell. But he never showed. He had once told her that being summoned was like answering a phone. He could easily chose to ignore it. Her pride was wounded. She took it personally. If he didn’t want to see her again, the least he could do was tell her. But after a few days of wallowing in self pity, she took into consideration that maybe it wasn’t right. Maybe it hadn't worked, maybe he never received the summons. Maybe he was no longer able to. Maybe he was dead. It was the wondering that bothered her the most. The unanswered questions. Where had he gone? Why wasn't he here? Was everything they shared only special to her. Was she the only thing available to him at the time? Had he used her?

One of her answers now stands before he. As he looks over the threshold that he was previously never able to cross, he takes in these changes in her. He longs to touch her. He is so so tired. And she can see the exhaustion in his eyes.

Her eyes never leave Aaron's, as she dismisses the other man."Marc, I'll see you later." With what appeared to be relief, he takes his leave. The atmosphere must be awkward for him. A wordless conversation is taking place in a silence between Aaron and Ava. Shortly after walking inside to grab his keys, he kisses her on the cheek. She doesn't respond, and he side stepped his way out the door.

Ava steps to the side and indicates for Aaron to walk in. Although he still can have wept from joy, he wills his emotions away.

“Your hair is different. Longer.” He lets his eyes drift from hers for the first time. “How long has it been?” He says on a whimper.

“14 months..”

He only nods silently. Not trusting his voice. In the light of the situation and how bad it could have been, that time is minimal. But it still breaks his heart to know it was even that long. He hates himself for it, even though he knows he has done everything he could to be here. He needs someone to hate. He fists his hands into balls, as he grits his teeth.

"Where have you been? Why have you decided to show up all this time?" she stands farther than he is accustomed, but respects her need for space.

"This is as fast as I could be here. I'm so sorry." his eyes are sad and pleading for her forgiveness. "I was sent somewhere far away and.. it took time. I never rested. I never stopped moving closer to where..."

All the poise and strength she had possessed in her shoulders falls away as they sag under the weight of her emotions. That was the only question she needed answered to break her. With her face in her hands, sheallows herself to weep standing before him. He closes the distance and carefully runs his hands over her shaking arms. He is whispering comforting things. She throws herself at him, and he holds her close in his arms. Something between a sob and laugh escapes her. She is between relief and anger with the situation. She wraps her arms around his neck and holds him painfully tight.

"I thought so many things. At times, I thought you were hurt, or dead. Maybe just free and didn't want to be here... I even attempted to summon you."

He pulls back, forcing her to look at him. "Listen, I never got your summons. I swear to you. Those dimwits must have forgotten to tell you something. It would have been a hell of a lot faster and easier if I had. The only place I want to be is with you. I am so sorry you had to go through anything this painful." Gently, he cradles the back of her head and holds her close. "I'm here now." She continues to cry as they embrace standing just within the apartment.

When she has no more tears left to cry, he simply holds her. Pulling back after a time, she studies his face. Rubbing the pad of her thumb over the circles under his eyes. "You look tired."

"I am exhausted. There is much I want to talk about, but for now can I rest?"

She nods. Stepping from his hold but taking him by the hand, she leads him to her bedroom. He looks around taking it all in. Everything is different: the arrangement of the furniture, the color of the walls, the bed linens. He wonders if she and the man who left earlier had chosen these things together. He only now feels like an intruder.

She leads him to the bed and indicates for him to sit. Bending down, she helps him out of his boots. When she stands, she helps remove his shirt, lay him down, and tuck him under the sheet and blanket. Finally lying down and allowing himself to rest after months of searching, fighting, and traveling. He is surrounded by her smell, lying in her petal pink sheets. Everything is so soft in contrast to what he has known since being forced away. He can't keep his eyes open, as they seal shut. He feels something warm press against his side, cuddling close. He wraps his arm around her and holds her to him. Even if it was just this one last time, he will not say anything to stop it. He doesn't know if her current life has any room for him. Later, they will make time to discuss it, but not for now. He dreads what the answer may be. If she is no longer willing to be with him, he will grieve. But walk away. Not only because he wants her, but because she will die without him. Slowly wither away with age as time take her. He can't stand the thought of her not existing. He has to push all these thoughts away, and enjoy this moment. With everything back in its rightful place, he relaxes allowing slumber to wash over him.

It had been days. Almost a full week. He hasn't woken up once. Stirred the few times she had left the room, but when she came back he looked as if he hadn't moved. Sometime during his slumber, he has reverted back into his true form. She keeps any and all company limited to the bare necessity. Whereas before the doors within the apartment would have been left open, she now insures they remained closed and keeps a steady vigil when anyone is over. She had never disclosed her relationship with Aaron to the witches. So if any were to stumble across his unconscious form in her bed, she doesn't want to even entertain that discussion. She does wonder if he is ok. He has no real reason to eat, so he won't die from malnourishment. But it would definitely be a problem if he slept for the next 50 years and awoke to find her an old woman, or dead.

Since training with the coven, she doesn't posses a traditional job anymore. Having moved up ranks within the system, she holds a position that oversees to the handling of potions. It comes naturally to her and her scientific background aids in a better understanding of the scientific aspects of potions. But the magic still mystifies her. With a discerning eye, she considers it still within the scientific realm, but understands that the limitation of modern science was yet to explain its processes. Although she never considered herself a witch, in the very definition of the word she is one. She is compensated handsomely, and wants financially for nothing. Over time she is urged to upgrade her living situation, but never even considers it. If there is even a possibility of Aaron returning, she wouldn't leave.

Over the course of the week, from an outsiders perspective she maintains an appearance of normalcy. But as soon as she is alone, all of her attention is focused on the sleeping demon. She mostly attempts to keep herself occupied, but in reality watches him sleep. She is overjoyed to know he is here. She finally has some answers, even as many questions remained. She knows that for now he is safe.

He seems to be the most responsive when she is snuggled in besides him. At times, mumbling words but in his sleep state they are inaudible, if not in an entirely different language.

After an unusually busy day at the end of the week, she pours herself a hot bath. In the water, she applies hand made tinctures and oils. Laying beneath the water, she lets the heat work out her sore muscles. In the dim light the candles cast, she closes her eyes. Breathing in deeply, she finally relaxes.

The door creaks as it slowly opens, causing her to open her eyes and turn her head in that direction. He stands in the door way. His body creates a silhouetted in the lightthat entering from the hallway. Once through the door he stretches and yawns, then smiles at her sheepishly. She smiles up at him, happy to see he is finally awake.

"hi." He says as he sits on the floor near the tub. Resting his chin on his arm that is on top the rim of the tub, he dips a finger in and swirls the oil that has gathered on the surface. "How long was I out? I'm sorry if you felt abandoned again..." his eyes conveying his apology and playfulness. 

"A week. You peacefully sleeping in my bed for a week hardly passes for abandonment. You look well rested." The bags are no longer prominent under his sleepy eyes.

"I am, thank you. I didn't cause any trouble for you, did I?" he is hinting around for any updates on her current life and any developments he may not know about.

"Not much, I just had to ensure no one saw you." Her reply does not put him at ease. Hide him from who? He suddenly questions if he is being too bold intruding in on her like this. A lot of time has passed for her. Is it a mistake to assume that their relationship hasn't changed and he is still welcome in such a private setting. Before he could stand, her hand lifts from beneath the water and grabs his. She squeezes it. "I'm so happy your back." She smiles at him sweetly, and he resettles in his position on the floor.

"Me too." he says as he returns a small smile.

She tell him of her research and position within the group. Proudly she relates all of her newfound abilities. He feels better knowing she is somewhat capable of protecting herself, although he is still reluctant to know she is so freely moving around in the world. He is so proud of the growth she has made, but it is bitter to know he hasn't been around to witness it.

Before the water gets cold, she stirs and stands. He watches as water cascaded down her body, before she can catch him staring he looks away. Standing, he grabs a towel and helps drape it over her. She disappears into her bedroom to change. The invitation of the door remaining open alludes him.

She emerges in his old faded t-shirt. It falls to her knees. Finding him not in the living room or kitchen, she looks to the balcony. It makes her smile and her heart warm to see him seated in his old place. After she opens the door and walks through, he looks up at her. On the table is two mugs with steam billowing over the surface covered in marshmallows. She smiles as she takes her seat.

"Tomorrow, I need to go out for some supplies. Would you like to come with me?" cupping her mug, she blows off some of the steam.

He tenses at the question. Of thinking this is a regular occurrence for her now. It makes him uncomfortably protective. "Of course." He says stiffly.

"Not as my body guard. I can fend for myself, you know?"

He nods. Although he is glad of it, it isn't enough. He wants to be her first line of defense. He knows he is being over protective and will need to tone it down. He doen't reply.

She takes him by the hand. At their touch, he turns his head to look at her. "What's wrong? What are you thinking?"

"Just about the time I missed..."

"You seem so distant." she moves to straddle his lap. "Is this ok?" she asks facing him.

He swallows and nods.

"What does it mean for us now that you're free to move around?" Her fingers find a strand of his hair as she plays with it between her fingers. "What does our future look like now?"

They are both focused on her fingers twirling in the end of his hair. He clears his throat and softly replies, "well... It depends on what your life is currently like... and what you want." He takes a deep breath, "I feel as hardly no time has passed. My time away from you was spent trying to get back. With one focus. Your life has changed so much more since then."

"There's no reason your new found freedom can't fit into my new life... if you want it to." She risks a glance at his face.

He catches her eye, "I would like that very much." His lips hold a smirk. "But I need to know what that looks like for you. Should I get my own place? Nothing is forcing me to live here anymore."

Her face suddenly becomes serious. "I don't think that's necessary, unless you want to..." her fidgeting becomes more agitated.

"I would love to stay here, but we've never had the option to be together until now. Before we were forced. I don't want you to feel forced again. I want to know the time you are spending with me is your prerogative, not just because you have no other place to run to .."

"I think regardless of where you live you will be staying with me.. all the time!" came out sharper than she anticipated.

He gave a small chuckle, "Ok, little one. I'm not leaving." His hand caresses her cheek in a reassuring way. She takes the opportunity to lean into it. "But, I think" he starts out slowly. "it may be best for us to have the option to have our own space if one of us wants it. I do not see it in my foreseeable future, but I think I need the option. I would know when you are with me, it's because you want to be. Not because you don't have any other options. I think.... it would also help me recognize your independence and help me fight the urge to be controlling." He looks away ashamed. "It's hard for me to let you take risks."

Taking his face between her hands, she guides it to hers. "I think you're probably right. Thank you for thinking of whats best for us." She leans forward. Closing her eyes she kisses his lips softly. His hands carefully gripping her hips as he deepens the kiss. "I missed you." She whispers as he begin to kiss her neck in his favorite spot.

She lets out a whine of disapproval as he suddenly stops. "Do you want to continue?"

"Do I even need to answer that?"

Lifting her, she wrapped her legs around his waist. She giggles as she holds on. When he deposits her on the bed, the shirt bunches up revealing her lace underwear. He nearly growls as he approaches. Reminded by the drastic change in decorations and hit with a sudden wave of possessiveness of their room, he asks, "Why did you change your room?"

Biting her lip, she considers how much to reveal about one of her lowest moments while he was gone. "There were moments I entertained the idea that you left and intentionally stayed away. I changed the room at one of those times to try to forget you..." She can't look him in the eye. "I'm sorry I doubted you."

He asks in a low tone, " Did it work? Were you able to forget me?" He tries to hide the hurt in his voice.

She shakes her head 'no' and looks up at him through her lashes. "I could never forget."

"You tried to move on?"

She shakes her head again, this time more frocefully.

"It's none of my business, but who was that guy who answered your door. He must feel welcome to answer the door..." He feels a wave of jealousy.

Her face changes to one he can't read. Is he onto something? Prying too deep in a place she doesn't want to share with him. Then a laugh escapes her. She quickly covers her mouth to stifle more. "Marc?" she asks.

"I don't know." he defensively says. "The only other person I've seen since I've been here."

"NO." she says emphatically. "He's a witch friend. In fact he has been asking a lot of questions after your appearance. And the way he checked out your ass, you should be concerned."

"Oh." His eye brows shoot up in realization. "Well, you can relay to Marc that I'm flattered, but I respectfully decline any advancements being I am hopefully taken." He begins to advance on her, slowly crawling over her.

"Hopefully taken?" she asks with a lift of a single brow as their eyes become level. "I'll let him know you are indeed very taken..." He closes the distance and kisses her with a deep hunger.

After burying himself inside her until they were both exhausted and sated, he attempts to convey his love and admiration for her in hushed whispers. Holding her close for the remainder of the night. They both peacefully sleep in a tangle of limbs.

The next day's excursion is the first of many. Holding hands as they browse local shops and both enjoy being together in a new environment. Still he would protect her with his life, but he is taking to the new position as merely her companion very well. 

Acquiring an apartment is easily accomplished. It works out in their favor to anyone who knew her and of her new relationship. Having more traffic at her place, means more people aware of her living situation. His having his own apartment means less questions from nosey coven members, although he is seen over more often than not. And on the rare occasions when he is absent, she is bombarded with mixed reactions of disappointment to compliments on 'how lucky she was'.

His apartment is covered in plants. Every time she sleeps over, she swears he has more than before. He was thrilled to see that she hadn't killed the few from before. Keeping them at her place, he babies them when he is over. Adding a few more to her balcony that she has yet to notice.

In an attempt to give Ada space, he takes up archery. It is one of the few things that being a demon doesn't benefit him. He doesn't have any advantages when it comes to shooting an arrow straight. He understands it is useless as any form of defense in the present age, but nevertheless he lets the obsession consume him.

He doesn't feel the need to have friends, but the regulars at the archery field soon became the least annoying people that he is willing to tolerate. He assumes this is what it is to have some sense of normalcy as a human. He doesn't mind pretending to be just an average nerd while he was out. But when he was home his obsession shifts to everything Ada. He has made a habit of what she calls "babying' her. He loves nothing more than to be home with her. Find new recipes that she adores. Cuddling on the couch watching bad movies. On the occasions she wants to go out, he obliges. He even finds her friends tolerable in small doses for her sake.

When his lease is up, he buys a cottage on the outskirts of town. He is done with pretending to be a normal human couple. They are not. He asks her to move in with him, which she happily agrees. They say goodbye to her apartment, the place that brought them together. It's easier than they thought it would be, with the anticipation of the new place they will share.

It is isolated, any neighbors are at least a mile away. The yard is large and she utilizes the space to grow necessary herbs for her potions. Aaron is more than happy to meticulously tend to her garden daily. Even the most fussy of plants, thrive under his care. It takes a few years before the garden is fully established, but they grow everything she needs. What they can’t grow is foraged in the forest boarding their property. The coven utilizes her services more than ever, and she stays busy. She continues to learn, constantly exploring the collaboration of science and magic. As she expands to serve more territory, she finds joy in her accomplishments.

"Aaron!" she calls as she is exiting the cottage one summers day. Wandering around the back she finds him crouching over a row of lavender. As she approaches he squints up at her.

"Just pulling some weeds...' he stands dusting off his knees.

She runs a hand along his arm. "You're getting too much sun again. You really ought to wear long sleeves and your hat."

He makes a disgruntled face, "The hat doesn't fit with my horns." he says as he examines the skin of his forearms that now has a purplish tone.

"Come inside. I made some lemonade."

He immediately perks up at the promise of a sweet treat. Lifting her off the ground, she squeals. As he bring her around and into the house.

Inside he takes off his sweaty shirt and relaxes in the coolness the house provides. At the kitchen table he finished his second glass as he feels small cool hands messaging his shoulders. His eyes fall shut as his shoulders slump in satisfaction. Taking her hands away, she pours more ointment directly onto his shoulder working it down into the abused skin. "You really should be more mindful not to burn you skin." she continues to lecture him as she rubs the oil on the other side, repeating the process.

He sighs with pleasure, "How do you know that I don't do it on purpose to get this treatment?" One of his eyes opens to peak at her as a small smile graces his lips.

"All you have to do is ask.." she says in a low husky tone near his ear. Her breath tickles.

In a moment she is grabbed by the shoulders and hoisted on his lap. She screams in surprise before she laughs with excitement. Holding her arms at her side, he rubs his nose across the skin of her neck. Teasing her. She squirms. He crosses a ticklish spot and holding her still, nosing it more. She giggles under his attention. "Aaron..." she whines in a laugh. Glancing up, he smirks. He can deny her nothing as he kisses her lips. He tastes like sweet lemons. He releases his hold on her arms, and she wraps them around his neck as the kiss slowly intensifies. His tongue slowly caresses her bottom lip. His hands roving from her back, across her bottom to her thighs. She moans, opening for him as her tongue meets his. Lowering her hands to caressing his chest. Cracking open her eyes, she sees that he is watching her through hooded eyes. By now, it's been years since they fell into each others lives. They have done this a countless number of times, but each time carries the same amount of need and desire as the first. It will never be enough.

She breaks from his kiss panting. Now separated, she watches as he looks hungrily at her. He passes his tongue over his bottom lip, tasting her kiss. Leaning forward, she lightly bites his lip as she mimics an animals growl. Slowly she releases his lip and he chuckles, "My little monster, where are you hiding them?"

She is the picture of innocence as she feigns ignorance to what he is alluding to.

"As sweet as you are, I can taste something on you. Cookies? Scones? Cake?" slowly running his blue tongue over his bottom lip again, she watches its every movement as she remembers where else it has been. He feels her squeeze her thighs together, and he smiles.

Not lifting her eyes from his lips, she slowly answers in a soft voice, "Muffins... blueberry muffins." She looks like an animal that has been charmed by a snake. Her desire is building, and she wants to be with him so badly.

Leaning in he quickly kisses her again, pulling back slightly after only one. "Ahhh, yes. It is..." he whispers when there is only a hairs breath between them.

This close she can no longer see his lips, but her eyes move up to focus on his. She loves the little scattering of blue dots that lay across his nose when he has seen too much sun.

"Now, whose babying who?" as he speaks his lips brush against hers. In a haze, they watch each other as the tension builds. Neither moving. She can feel he wants her as much as she does him. Shifting her hips, she brushes his length. Within a blink of an eye, she is in the air in his arms and he is quickly approaching their bed room.

Standing her at the foot of their bed he carefully removes her sundress. The sharp ends of his fingers delicately working the buttons free. When the dress hits the floor, he looks her over and whispers words of gratification. Lowering her on the bed, he kisses up her leg. Hovering at the top of her thigh. Pulling at the waistband, he pulls her panties down her legs. Positioning himself at her center, he slowly passes his tongue up through her folds. Stopping at the top as he circles her. His hands gripping her thighs. Her moans encourage him as he indulges in her every sound. Her taste. Her sweetness. When she is left panting and shivering, he feels her hand reaching for him as it touches the top of his head. She hears the soft sound that has come to signify he has willed away the remainder of his clothes and she reels with anticipation. Climbing over her, he kisses his way up her body. Occasionally nipping and sucking. Worshiping every inch that consists of his Ava. As he hovers over her mouth his lips slowly caressing hers. He straddles her hips and he slowly enters her. Her breath catches, like it always does when he first fills her. She releases it on a moan of delight. Now that is finally within reach, her hands map out the contours of his torso. Strong muscles stretching and working to support his movements. He inhales deeply, as she rubs over his nipple. His pace is steadily increasing as he continues to kiss her. She can hear his breaths becoming labored. She finds she is at the peak of her own climax, her back bows and her head is thrown backwards. Her breath leaves her lungs on a cry of ecstasy. Continuing to pump into her, he wraps his arms around her back. Lifting her, he kneels on the mattress. The sensation is so intense, she is hitting her peak again as she feels he is filling her. Her moans as his grip tightens. He slows as he rides out their high. Continuing to gradually decrease his speed, slowing until he slides out for the final time.

Finished, he lays her still body down as he covers her with his own, careful not to make her support his weight. His arms are still wrapped around her as he rests the side of his head on her chest. Her hands caressing his back, as they both just lay in the aftermath of their lovemaking.

He breaks the silence, "I feel as if every day is stolen..." She runs her fingers over his head, through his hair. Tracing his exposed horn with the tips of her fingers.

"Stolen?" Her fingers stop their mensurations as his head shifts.

His chin now resting on her breast bone, he searches her eyes. "I feel like I don't deserve this. It's too good."

Bringing her hands to rest on each side of his face, she runs her thumbs over his cheeks. "I know. I feel the same way... but that sure as hell won't stop us from taking it anyway." She smiles down at him as he begins to rise over her. Bringing his lips back up to hers. "My love..." he whispers into their kiss.

As per their usual routine, they stay in bed lounging. Stealing kisses and softly sharing of each other until they venture out to explore new things and enjoy old favorites.


End file.
